Goddess of My Heart
by Pwnie3
Summary: Percy was about to propose to Annabeth, but she's cheating. Bad Annabeth. Percy goes to Olympus, and takes up the gods on that divinity offer. Now, Percy is dating a freed Calypso. The problem? Annabeth wants him back. I don't own, I adopted it for revision from percy zoe and artemis fan .
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story was adopted by me so I could work on the quality of percy zoe and artemis fan's grammar and punctuation. I'm also doing a little, tiny bit of tweaking, like last names, more detail, to make longer chapters!**_

Chapter One: My Heart is Torn

Finally, after six months of backbreaking fights, I have achieved permission to marry Annabeth. Lady Athena drives a hard bargain, the Twelve Labors of Heracles were no easy feat. I just returned from Olympus, where Lady Athena gave me a beautiful golden ring, inset with smoky pearls, just like Annabeth's eyes, and sea-green diamonds like the ocean, set with a silver owl.

"Go, boy, and do as you will. I warn you, though, you will not like what you see when you go to her" Athena had told me.

_**Flashback: Six months ago**_

_**I had traveled to Olympus, seeking Lady Athena. I found her at her palace, an ancient Greek structure with tall, marbled pillars and the Athena Parthenos in the front garden.**_

_**"You come to me with a question, Perseus Jackson. Ask it and be away with you" she had told me. **_

_**So I told her, with the utmost respect, that I wished to marry Annabeth. She looked up from the heavy tome in her hands. **_

_**"You what?"**_

_**I repeated my request. She looked calm as ever, but her eyes betrayed her. She still hated me, I could tell by the burning fire in her eyes.**_

_**"Complete for me the Twelve Labors of Heracles. Do this, and permission to marry Annabeth shall be granted."**_

I was jerked from my thoughts by the taxi pulling up to Half-Blood Hill. _Home_.

"You sure this is where you wanna be, kid?" the cabbie asked me. I replied affirmatively. So I paid him and got out, leaving him to drive away muttering 'dumbass kids'.

I just ran into Camp, letting the sweet aroma of strawberries intoxicate my senses. I quickly made my way to the Big House. I saw Chiron on the front deck, playing pinochle with Mr. D. Chiron lay down a winning hand, and the god of wine groaned, and murmured something about his father wanting to see him on Olympus before doing that really cool disappearing trick. Chiron noticed me.

"Percy, my boy, it is good to see you!" the old centaur greeted, hugging me.

"Good to see you, too, Chiron. Have you seen Annabeth around?" I asked of him, and suddenly, Chiron wouldn't look at my face. "Chiron, what's wrong?" I frowned.

'Nothing, my boy, but you might check the beach. I warn you, though, you may not like what you see." He told my, still not meeting my eyes.

_"Go, boy, and do as you will. I warn you, though, you will not like what you see when you go to her" _Athena had told me the same thing...

* * *

I ventured to the beach, where so many of my good memories hid in the sand. I saw Bruce Danten, a son of Ares with a ruddy face that looked like a 20 lb weight had fallen on it, was kissing some blonde chick. Probably just a daughter of Aphrodite. I almost walked away from them when I heard him mumble through a French Kiss

"Oh, Annabeth" What did he just say? "You are the best kisser ever!" he was now taking off her shirt, and I saw a small delta tattoo on her right collarbone. This _was _Annabeth. She wasn't even resisting. I felt mt hand clench around the ring as a tear rolled down my cheek.

_Annabeth _

I involuntarily took a step back, cracking a twig. Annabeth turned to look at me, and her grey eyes widened. She instantly broke away from Bruce and shrugged on her shirt. Another tear joined the first.

"Percy, this-" I cut her excuse off.

"isn't what it looks like? How could you, Annabeth? I loved you, I completed the Twelve Labors of Heracles to prove myself to your mother so I could marry you! You lying, cheating, bitch!" I opened my hand as _She _ran to me, tried to justify her actions.

"Percy, you were gone so long, and I got really lonely!" She tried to kiss me, hug me, but I pushed her away. I uncapped Riptide and tossed the ring in the air. I slashed it once down the middle as it came down. It fell in two pieces. Just like my heart. I recapped Riptide and ran to my cabin, ready to cry what remained of my heart out. I sobbed for hours, and I must have fallen asleep after a while, because I had a dream in which I had a one-sentence discussion with my consciousness.

_If only I had accepted godhood_

That's it. They had told me the offer still stood, if I wanted it. I raced to the Big House, and asked Chiron if Argus could take me to Olympus. He consented warily, no doubt knowing what I was going to do.

* * *

**Voila! Do you like? I must have spent at least 45 minutes on it. Check out** _percy zoe and artemis fan_**'s profile and her other story.**

**Review the word 'hippocampi' if you're reading this!**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


	2. My Fate Has Been Decided

**I do not own. Anything**

Chapter Two

Poseidon POV

We were all arguing. Athena and I were having our usual glaring contest, Hera was lecturing at Zeus about unfaithfulness and how it tears a family apart (we did that ourselves, Hera), Demeter and Dionysus were bored out of their skulls and thus simply napping, Apollo and Artemis were yelling at each other because Apollo kept flirting with the Hunters, Hermes was texting, Aphrodite was fixing her perfectly applied makeup, Ares and Hephaestus were fighting over Aphrodite, all while Hades and Hestia sat just watching with a bag of popcorn, whispering about how this was better than cable.

Until we heard a knock on the Grand Doors.

I stopped glaring at Athena, Hera shut up for once, Demeter and Dionysus woke up, Artemis concussed Apollo so he would be quiet, Hermes put away his phone, Aphrodite looked up from her mirror, Ares and Hephaestus looked at the doors, and Hades and Hestia finished their popcorn, and were suddenly in their seats. Well, Hestia was poking the hearth, but that _is _her seat.

"Come in" Zeus bellowed. One of the doors opened and my own son, Perseus Jackson, entered. Wait, shouldn't he be making out with Athena's brain spawn somewhere?

Percy POV

I entered the Great Olympian Throne Room, feeling the gazes of all trained on me. I heard a voice in my head. it was my father's.

_Percy, why are you here?_ he asked. I didn't answer.

I walked to the middle of the throne room and knelt before Zeus.

"Rise, Nephew. Why did you come here?" Zeus asked, though they could all tell why I had come.

"Lord Zeus, I-" I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "Lord Zeus, does the offer to become a god still stand?"

**(A/N: I almost split the chapter into two parts because this was just about the BEST place to cliffie, but I'm nice, so you guys got off easy****) **

Zeus couldn't conceal his surprise at my question. He blinked. Once, twice.

"Well, yes, we swore on the River Styx that when you wanted, you could take your place as the Thirteenth Olympian. You take us up on the offer?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, Lord Zeus. If I can, i would train with my father" I replied. Zeus harrumphed, but nodded as he thundered

"MEETING DISMISSED!"

**Okay. I am going to cut off here because I will go into immense detail on the last four paragraphs, making said four paragraphs about as long as this chapter.**

**Remember to check out my profile for more stories, and vote in the poll! Only nine days left until the poll closes!**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


End file.
